otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pardus Lomasa
The Young Knight Pardus is currently a soldier in the employ of House Lomasa’s guard, usually seen about Lomasa road on daily patrols. The son of a brewer and an herbalist, Pardus was the only one of three children who was to be involved in military service and being Kissed. In his childhood to this day, he still holds to his dream of one day becoming a Knight-Errant, and being touched by the Light later just recently this last year was one of the factors that had driven him to want pursue his career in the military even further. In the three years since joining the Blade’s and later the Imperial Watch, Pardus had always upheld the Law above few other things, save for his family and his House. A good person at heart, Pardus can be rather easy going most of the time if not overly polite while in the presence of those of higher rank than he, though during his stint in the military so far, he has tried very hard to see both sides in any situation. But the Law is the Law, and he will uphold it no matter what, even if sometimes he may not entirely agree with what must be done. Young as he is, he likes to see himself a protector of the people, doing his best to look out in their best interests. The fact that he is young, can sometimes make him a bit impetuous and brash, and can act first without thinking. It only just recently that it was decided that Pardus was worthy enough to be apart of the Knighthood of the Silver Tankard, granted to him by the new Duchess Tanara Lomassa and given a vouch of credibility by Sir Norran Lomasa. Since then, Pardus has done his best to ensure that descison was not a bad one. Classically romantic at best, and naive at worst, Pardus holds onto his dream of being a Knight-Errant. For so long, the young Lomasa held onto this classic narrative of what a Knight should be, so much that it was become his every waking thought. That only then he will be able to serve Fastheld to the best of his ability. The one who instilled this in him was an old Blademan by the name of Ranth Steelrend, who was hired by his family to be Pardus's teacher when it became clear that the boy had his heart set on serving with the Blades. Years they spent together daily; the old soldier in his twilight years and the boy who just strong enough to hold a wooden sword properly. Ranth was never a Knight, being a Freelander, but he had an uncountable well of knowlege of serving with and under those who were. He had seen extraordinary examples of a true Knight, and those who did not deserve to call themselves such. If Pardus was to be last person he would train, he would make sure that the young Lomasa would be taught the right way. More than the sparring, the workouts, the mental and physical tests that Ranth would put Pardus through, the most important peice of knowlege that he instilled in his student was what he called the Code from his years of experience. It was never anything offical by the Kingdom's standards, but it was the meaning behind the words that was important. A knight is sworn to valor, his heart knows only virtue, his blade defends the helpless, his might upholds the weak, his word speaks only truth, his wrath undoes the wicked.The right can never die, if a man still remembers him. Words are not forgotten, if a voice pronounce them clearly, The Code always shines, if a heart preserves it brightly. It was these words that Ranth drilled into Pardus's mind, words that still ring as clear as day to the Lomasa even now. When the Bladesman passed two years after he joined the military, Pardus was only one of the handful that attended his funeral, and was the last to leave. He is buried on the eastern shore of Ironbull Lake, a medium sized peice of obsidian to mark his grace. It is still a place Pardus visits when he is in need of guidance. And in the young Knight's mind, he is one of the great unsung hero's of the Kingdom. If he was to do anything in this life, he promised to himself he would make sure that Ranth's name be given the respect that he deserved. category:Book of the White Tree category:Chiaroscuro Characters Category:Caprice Web